iFound out
by lauraingallswilder
Summary: what happens when Sam and Freddie go to the New Moon special showing when Carly goes also with a special friend. And who knocks on Spencer's door?


iCarly Chapter 3

Sam is on the couch at Carly's apartment watching tv while Spencer and Carly went to Burger King to get something to eat for that night; then Freddie walks in.

''Hey, babe.'' Freddie said to Sam.

''Hey, there.'' Sam replied.

''What are you doing tomorrow night?'' Freddie questioned Sam.

''Nothing. Why?'' Sam replied and question.

''Well , I'm wondering if you would like to go to the, _New Moon,_ exclusive showing tomorrow night with me?'' Freddie asked.

''Yes! I would love too.'' Sam said excitely.

''Okay, I'll meet you there at six.'' Freddie said.

The next day Carly was at her apartment around five o'clock; and she heard knock on the door and she went to answered the door.

''Zach Martin! What are doing here? I though you went on the,_ S.S TIPTON,_ cruise?'' Carly questioned.

''Yea, I am but were docked her in Seattle for the next three days.'' Zach replied.

''O, okay. But what are you doing here?'' Carly asked.

'' I wanted to see you before we left; and I want to take you to the,_ New Moon,_ exclusive showing?'' Zach asked.

''Yes, I'd love too but I have to get ready, is that okay?'' Carly asked.

''Of, course its okay.'' Zach said.

''Good, I'll be ready in about 20 minutes.'' Carly said.

Carly went upstairs to get ready then came back down. Carly straighten her hair and puffed her bangs. Carly was wearing a long sleeve blue basic tee with a black spaghetti strapped self bra top. She had on dark blue jeans with black knee high boots on; Carly had her make-up fixed dark. Carly and Zach left and went to the showing and went ans set down in the theater in the middle 3 rows higher than Sam and Freddie.

''Freddie?'' Sam wanted to get Freddie's attention as the movie was starting.

''Yes, Sam.'' Freddie asked.

''I know Carly isn't going to like us going out but I'm ready for us to be a couple as in girlfriend/boyfriend. Can we? Like tonight.''

Sam asked.

''Yes. I've been waiting for you to say that and we can finally seal the deal with a kiss.'' Freddie said happy.

The movie was about over.

''Carly.'' Zach said as he leaned in.

''Yes.'' Carly said.

Zach leaned in and started to kiss Carly and Carly started to kiss him too. The two kissed for about 5 minutes.

''Sam.'' Freddie said.

''Yea, Freddie.'' Sam replied.

''The movie is about over. Do you want to kiss?'' Freddie asked his girlfriend.

''Yes.'' Sam said excitely.

Freddie and Sam kissed over and over compassionately. As Sam and Freddie were kissing the movie ended and they were not aware. Before the movie had ended Carly texted Sam and Freddie and told them Zach and her were girlfriend/boyfriend. Carly and Zach were coming out of the theater as they saw Sam and Freddie compassionately making out.

''Sam, Freddie.'' Carly screamed.

''Carly!'' Freddie and Sam said surprised.

''What the hell do you think you two are doing. Your kissing!'' Carly said.

''Well, we're fell in love this summer and now tonight we've officially became girlfriend/boyfriend.'' Freddie said.

''We were going to tell you tonight but we had to seal the deal with a kiss.'' Sam replied.

''But you two have always fought.'' Carly said.

''Well, have you noticed since this summer we haven't.'' Sam said.

''Well, no.'' Carly said.

''Carly, come on don't get upset. Its not wrong to be the boyfriend of someone you love.'' Freddie said.

''Okay, fine. I just have to get use to you two kissing each other.'' Carly replied.

The four went home together and to Carly's apartment.

''O, man I just got a text from the ship employees and they said they're changing plans and leaving tonight, Carly.'' Zach said sad.

''Well, I love you Zach.'' Carly said as they kissed then he left.

''Spencer, guess what.'' Sam asked.

''O, come on you guys told him you two liked each other and not me.'' Carly said sarcastically.

''Me and Freddie are boyfriend/girlfriend.'' Sam said.

''I'm so happy for you guys.'' Spencer replied.

Spencer went and answered the door as it got a knock at it. While Spencer did that Sam and Freddie kissed.

''Alex Russo!'' Spencer said yelling.

''Spencer, I've missed you so much and I see I shouldn't rejected you so many times.'' Alex replied.

''Your sorry you rejected me! Does that mean you'll be my girlfriend?'' Spencer said with hope.

''Why of course, Spencer.'' Alex replied as the two kissed.

''Are you moving back next door?'' Spencer asked.

'' No, but I will be living on the floor below this.'' Alex replied.

''I'm so happy with that news.'' Spencer said to his girlfriend.

''I see, I guess Sam and Freddie are girlfriend/ boyfriend.'' Alex said.

''Yup and Carly and Zach Martin are girlfriend/boyfriend.'' Spencer said.

''Aw, that's so sweet.'' Alex said.

''And these three relationships became official today.'' Spencer said.

''Wow, today must be a special day.'' Alex said.

''Yup, it must be pretty lucky.'' Spencer said.

''Well, I better get downstairs to my apartment to do some homework and help the family unpack.'' Alex replied.

THE END. PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS AND SUGGESTIONS FOR UPCOMING CHAPTERS.


End file.
